Alaric
|last_appearance = Sodor: Reading Between the Lines |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |name = Alaric |gender = Male |country_of_origin = * Switzerland * Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Culdee Fell Railway ** Ernest ** Wilfred ** Culdee ** Shane Dooiney ** Patrick ** Eric |basis = Snowdon Mountain Railway's Ralph |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Rack-equipped tank engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-4-2RT |wheels = 6 |top_speed = 7.5 mph |builder(s) = Swiss Locomotive and Machine Works |year_built = 1962 |arrived_on_sodor = May 1962 |number = CFR 7 |railway = Culdee Fell Railway |owner(s) = * Lord Barrane * Mr. Percival }} Alaric is a narrow gauge mountain-climbing engine working on the Culdee Fell Railway. Like the other mountain engines, he has his own coach used for passenger services. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Alaric was built at the Swiss Locomotive and Machine Works in Winterthur, Switzerland in 1962 to the latest "superheated" design. He arrived on Sodor in May allowing Shane Dooiney to be sent away for an overhaul. Alaric was later mentioned in a conversation between Ernest, Wilfred, and Culdee. According to them, Alaric is "nice and quiet". Personality Not much is known about Alaric's personality, though he is described as being nice and quiet. It can also be assumed that he is careful and cautious like the other mountain engines. Technical Details Basis Alaric is based on No. 7 Ralph, an engine who worked on the Snowdon Mountain Railway, he was originally called "Aylwin" when built in 1923 and was renamed "Ralph Sadler", before it was shortened to "Ralph". "Ralph" was withdrawn in 1990, and is unlikely to return to service. File:Ralph.jpg|Alaric's basis File:Ralph2.jpg Livery Alaric is painted purple with orange lining. The number "7" is painted on the sides and back of his cab in yellow and he has red nameplates, with his name in gold, on the sides of his tanks. Appearances Railway Series= , Danger Points , and "Devil's Back" Companion Volumes * '''1970' - Twelve Happy Engines * 1972 - The Railway Series: Surprise Packet * 1976 - Famous Engines and Railway Map of the Island of Sodor * 1979 - Annual * 1987 - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines }} |-|Other Media= Books * 1987 - Thomas's ABC * 1989 - Thomas's Book of Colours Trivia * Like the other Culdee Fell Railway engines, Alaric is equipped with a face at each end. Gallery ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:Alaric.png|Alaric as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards File:MountainEnginesRS5.png File:MountainEnginesKorean1.jpg|Korean version Miscellaneous File:Alaric1979annual.png|Alaric in an annual illustrated by Edgar Hodges File:AlaricFront.png|Alaric as depicted on the Rev. W. Awdry's Railway Map (1976) File:FamousEnginesAlaricandTheTruck.jpg|Alaric pushing The "Truck" despite bad weather in Famous Engines File:AlaricThomas'sABC.png|Alaric as seen in Thomas's ABC File:Alaric2.jpg|Alaric as seen in Thomas's Book of Colours TwelveHappyEngines16.png|Alaric as seen in Twelve Happy Engines Basis File:Ralph.jpg|Alaric's basis, Ralph File:Ralph2.jpg File:SnowdonMountainRailway2.png|The inspiration of his only illustration appearance es:Alaric he:אלאריק pl:Alaric ru:Аларик Category:Culdee Fell Railway Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-4-2 Category:Tank engines Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Male characters Category:Narrow gauge Category:International characters Category:Switzerland